


Daichi's "Apology"

by dascarypicklerawr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boners, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dascarypicklerawr/pseuds/dascarypicklerawr
Summary: Suga chats with a boy from another team at training camp and Daichi gets a little (spoiler alert: a lot) jealous.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 17





	Daichi's "Apology"

Hinata's sneakers squeaked as they collided with the floor. There was a moment of silence before the whistle was blown for the final point and the Karasuno boys were yelling in victory.

_Finally,_ Takeda thought. _First win of the training camp. It's about time._

"Line up!" Coach Ukai bellowed at his team.

The Karasuno team lined up in number order as their opposing team did the same. The teams bowed toward the other, shouting "Thank you for the game!" before it was time to shake hands.

As Daichi shook hands with the other team's captain, his eyes couldn't help but wander to his right where his boyfriend shook hands with the other team's #2. Suga was obviously trying to hold back a laugh at something the other boy had whispered to him, and to say that something akin to anger didn't pool in Daichi's gut would be a lie.

After dropping their hands, Suga and his adjacent team member began chatting away. Daichi half-noticed the other team's captain starting up some small talk with him but admittedly he wasn't paying much attention. Daichi wasn't all too worried since Suga seemed more annoyed than anything at the attention from the other boy. However, when the boy winked and said something that made Suga blush, it was the end of the line for Daichi.

He ran up to Suga, picking him up by the waist and throwing him over his shoulder before storming out the door with him.

"Oi! Daichi! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Suga yelled, his voice muffled by Daichi's back.

Daichi didn't respond, but instead carried Suga all the way back to the main building and into the closest empty classroom.

As Daichi plopped Suga down on one of the desks, his boyfriend piped up with a "Daichi, wha-," before being cut off by Daichi's lips on his own.

Daichi placed his hands on his boyfriend's waist and the latter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The two moved their lips in sync for a few moments before Daichi began kissing his way down Suga's face to his neck.

"Hnh, Daichi!" Suga whimpered at the sensation, despite it not being a new one in the slightest.

Suga had to suppress a moan when Daichi sunk his teeth into his neck, sucking at it for a while before soothing the spot with his tongue.

Suga fought back against the heat beginning to pool in his groin as he pushed Daichi off his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Suga questioned his boyfriend.

Pain flashed in Daichi's eyes and his grip loosed on Suga's waist. "Oh, wait. Suga, I'm so sorry. Did you not like it? Did I hurt you?”

" _Woah_ , slow down, Tiger. Obviously I liked it," Suga spat, gesturing towards his groin. "Just... where did this come from?"

Daichi felt the tips of his ears burn. "Well, uh... you see..."

Suga quirked an eyebrow at him. "This wouldn't happen to be about that other team's number two, would it hun?"

"I... uh...," Daichi stuttered.

Suga placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Babe."

Daichi grew redder at the nickname.

Suga groaned. "Daichi... That's my cousin."

"That's your... huh?"

"Well, okay, he's not _biologically_ my cousin, but our parents are friends so our parents refer to us as cousins."

"Okay, but-."

"But?"

"He winked at you! And you blushed!"

Suga hid a laugh behind his hand. "Daichi, this was the first time he'd seen you in person."

"Really?"

Suga rolled his eyes. "Yes, really. I'd only ever told him about you so this was the first time he got to see you in the flesh."

"Ah... I see."

"Mhm, I think you owe me an apology mister."

Daichi sighed. "Yeah, yeah I do. Suga, I'm _really-_."

Suga used a finger to lift Daichi's chin and make him look him in the eyes. "Not that kind of apology."

"...Huh?"

Suga's eyes flicked down to the obvious tent in his shorts and before returning to his boyfriend.

"Mm... I see."

Suga smacked the back of his boyfriend's head. "Oi, we don't have all day! The rest of the team is probably already out looking for us."

Daichi rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips before sinking to his knees and getting to work on his "apology."


End file.
